Atlantic: Forever Atlantic!
'Atlantic: Forever Atlantic! '''is the movie, season finale, and the 79th episode of Season 36. Summary As he and the Octonauts are finally back from their missions at the Yangtze River in China and celebrating their arrival back home in Disney Junior Island with their DJC friends, Kwazii is called back to Atlantis to face Hopper, who after Lord Fathom has finally retrieved all the pieces of his broken emerald, has fused into him, and is now trying to take over Disney Junior Island. Presented with his biggest challenge yet, Kwazii must figure out a way to defeat him and save his friends, family, and the people of their home. Plot The episode begins with Lord Fathom trying to find the last piece of his emerald when the Octopod nearly knocks Sinker off his shoulder as Fathom growls and saw that the Octonauts have just arrived back from the Yangtze River in China, but as the dust clears, something green and shiny catches his eye and Sinker goes to retrieve it to reveal that the thing is the last piece of the emerald, and he gives it to his master to complete the emerald. After his emerald is finally in one piece, Lord Fathom gets an idea as Sinker climbs back onto his master’s shoulder before he (Lord Fathom) can swim to wherever they’re going. Meanwhile, in his room, Kwazii is looking through the glass dome window with an excited expression on his face as he can’t wait to see his friends back at Disney Junior Island again after the long journey through the sea. He’s hoped that they are waiting for him and the rest of the crew at Starlight Beach, and he can’t wait for the surprise they've been planning for them, although he wonders what it could be. As usual, it might be a surprise party, and that thought makes Kwazii even more excited! Just then, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and even Tunip have entered his room to give him back his ocean pearl bracelet, which is neatly fixed and polished, after it got a little banged up in the undersea storm. Kwazii thanks Tunip and puts his bracelet back on. Afterward, Dashi announces that there are only thirty miles left until they can reach Disney Junior Island. Peso states that he cannot believe they went to the Yangtze River in China to help Min the red panda and mapmaker, and some other Chinese river creatures, then come all this way to home, noting they have come a long way, to which Kwazii sighs. Captain Barnacles agrees but then notices Kwazii’s anxious expression and asks him what is wrong. Kwazii explains that he’s excited to see the Disney Junior Club again, but is worried that Sofia might not be there since she and her step-siblings are too busy at their new schools. Captain Barnacles assures him that things will do fine, and who knows? Sofia and even Prince James and Princess Amber might be at the party too. As they finally arrive in Sparkle Ocean and set the Octopod down, it is just as Captain Barnacles assured Kwazii: all of their DJC friends are at Starlight Beach and they have set up a surprise party for the Octonauts’ arrival back home, and best of all, all the sea animals from the Octonauts’ past, the Terra Monsters, the Descendants, the Star Darlings, and Kwazii’s family is there too. Even Sofia and her family are at the party, too! With a watery smile and joyful tears forming in his eyes, Kwazii runs up to his sister Ribbon, who gives him a hug to welcome him back, then Calico Jack joins in, and so do Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor, and soon, the party begins and everyone celebrates. Everything is great, and even the food and welcome back home cake Cubby made are delicious, but just as Kwazii was about to ask for another slice, his ocean pearl bracelet glows and vibrates as Kwazii gets a call from King Milo, who tells him that Lord Fathom is coming to Atlantis. After telling the king that he’ll be there in a second, Kwazii announces to everyone that he’s going to Atlantis for a big emergency, much to everyone’s dismay as Captain Jake asks him if he has to and that the party’s just begun. With a sigh, Kwazii tells his best friend comfortingly that he’ll be back in time before the party ends, and that saving Atlantis once again is more important. Nodding in understanding, his friends all wish him good luck as Kwazii teleports himself to the city of the sea. Later, when Kwazii appears in Atlantis, he finds it very odd for the merwizard to come here. He quickly realizes that Lord Fathom might be here to seize the king and queen’s throne and make himself king of Atlantis, and then he thinks that Fathom might be leading him to a trap, but with a smirk, Kwazii might have some tricks up his sleeves just as Milo, Kida, and their daughter Kudas run towards him, relieved that he’s here, and ask him if he has a plan. Kwazii nods, meaning that he does. Kwazii and the royal family then head for the Atlantean palace where sure enough, Fathom has broken into the throne room. Fathom then sets his plan into motion to take the thrones for himself. Using all of his ocean pearl bracelet’s and their Atlantic powers, Kwazii and the family finally stop Fathom and Sinker and recapture them. Chancellor Helga and Preston arrive with the other Atlanteans, who take the evil duo away to imprison, and later, Kwazii is back to spend more time with his friends and family in their party. At Starlight Beach, Kwazii comes back just in time to sing in his band, the Octonaut Stars. However, he remembers that he didn’t write a song because he and the Octonauts were too busy on their missions in the Yangtze River in China. Luckily, the letters and texts that he got from his friends inspire him to make up a new song to sing and as he and the Octonaut Stars finish, Kwazii names the new song “We’re Back and Better Than Ever!”, as all their friends and family applaud, much to their joy. Back in Atlantis, Sinker visits Lord Fathom in his prison. Fathom is furious that he came this way just to fail when Hopper's spirit appears, and so does Scroop, after losing his crew! When Fathom asks him who he is, Hopper explains to him that he's been watching him in his battles with the Disney Junior Club, and thinks that he would help him deal with them, especially Kwazii. Sinker isn’t sure if this is a good idea, but Fathom grins evilly and gladly accepts to team up with the spirit. The moment he accepts, Hopper enters Fathom and takes his body as his own, appearing all in flesh, blood, and bone again, much to Sinker's surprise as his eyes grow wide at his master, now transformed into a giant grasshopper! Sinker oohs at the new villain who reveals that he was using Fathom to get what he needed to revive himself. Now that he is restored, he now plans to get his vengeance on Kwazii and the Atlanteans. Scroop and Sinker pledge themselves to Hopper, who holds out his palm and shoots a green blast of evil magic at Sinker which transforms him into a Cthulhu! Finally, everything is all set for the old villain as he, Scroop, and Sinker go to the Atlantean palace. Revealing himself, Hopper imprisons the Atlanteans and puts Milo under a mind control spell after seeing that he doesn’t have one. Back at Starlight Beach, Kwazii is helping the Vegimals clean up and with his magic cleaning brush, it makes cleaning for them easier. Little Matey appears and is glad to see Kwazii back in Disney Junior Island, when suddenly, Kwazii gets a call from King Milo, again! He informs him of Lord Fathom’s release, unusual transformation, and the imprisonment of the Atlanteans. Kwazii decides to bring Pearl and Little Matey with him and heads back to Atlantis on the baby dolphin’s back. At Atlantis, it is revealed that Hopper has put Milo under a mind spell and has forced him to call Kwazii so he can lure him into a trap! Hopper plans to conquer all, starting with... Disney Junior Island! Kwazii, Pearl, and Little Matey arrive at the Atlantean palace. Chancellor Helga and the others warn him about Hopper's trap. Unfortunately, as Kwazii and Pearl stop in time, Little Matey falls into the trap: a magical barrier that keeps anything from getting out. Milo reveals the real purpose of his call earlier. Kida tells Kwazii that Hopper's goal is to spread evil everywhere he goes and is heading to Disney Junior Island. Preston also warns him that Hopper is going to seal the entrance to Atlantis and that if he does not get through in time, he will be trapped in the city...forever! With Little Matey trapped, Kwazii uses super speed to make him fly and swim faster and heads to the entrance. Sure enough, Hopper has cast a spell to seal the entrance with Lord Fathom’s magic inside him. Thanks to his super speed, Kwazii gets through in time. He and Pearl also find Hopper in time to see him conjure a legion of Jellyfish Soldiers to conquer Disney Junior Island with. Kwazii and Pearl feel they cannot handle this on their own and fly off to go get more help. At Avalor, Princess Elena, Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe are at the harbor when suddenly, Kwazii and Pearl arrive looking exhausted from swimming all the way here as Elena asks him what he is doing here. After catching his breath, Kwazii explains the whole thing to the crowned princess and her friends, and that he needs their help. At first, all four are skeptical but after seeing the storm clouds forming in the sky, they in shock soon start to believe Kwazii after agreeing to help immediately as Naomi asks what they should do to help. Looking at the clouds coming, Kwazii and the four huddle together so they can listen to him explain his plan. In the city, Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and even Isabel and her friends and also the jaquins unleash an ambush on Hopper, Scroop, and the soldiers while Pearl deals with Sinker, but Hopper overpowers them with Lord Fathom’s magic. Mateo also shows up to help, but Hopper is still too powerful. Kwazii urges his friends to go to the castle and stay safe. However, his friends tell him to do that as they still want to help. Unfortunately, after Kwazii and Pearl leave Avalor, Hopper easily subdues them with his mind control spell, forcing them to tell him where Kwazii is going. On his way back to Disney Junior Island, Kwazii tries to summon Aquamarina the Aquafox, when Hopper appears right in front of him. Kwazii use him aqua spiral to encircle Hopper’s wrist, but he (Hopper) snaps the aqua spiral, causing Kwazii to lose his balance and he and Pearl fall out of the air. Luckily, Aquamarina arrives, catches Kwazii and Pearl on her back, and swims them to safety. They try to sneak into the island to warn his friends and family, but Hopper begins placing his powerful curse over it. Seeing how badly they're outmatched, Aquamarina tells Kwazii she knows a perfect place to hide, and she, Pearl, and Kwazii make a hasty retreat. Watching the heroes swim into the distance, Sinker volunteers to go after them, but Hopper states it won't be necessary, as he intends for Kwazii to hopelessly watch as he takes away everything he owns and loves. Back at the island, Hopper, Sinker, and the army of Jellyfish Soldiers have arrived on Starlight Beach. Captain Jake and Sofia try to fight back, but Sinker steals the sword and Enchantlet, enabling Hopper to take them and the rest of the Disney Junior Club prisoners after ensnaring them in his mind control spell and finally conquer the island for himself, also conquering land. Meanwhile, Kwazii, Pearl, and Aquamarina have retreated to Enchanica and to the Tree of the Secret Library. Kwazii discovers Hopper’s conquest in the distance and feels like all hope is lost. Suddenly, his ocean pearl bracelet glows aqua. Then suddenly, a book called ''The Tale of Kwazii Cat is selected. Kwazii and Aquamarina goes down the elevator to receive the story. The book goes through the pendulum and the Narrator tells Kwazii his latest story: :Once, there was a brave cat named Kwazii, who lived with his father and enjoyed his life as a pirate sailing on the high seas. He was happy, but missed his grandfather Calico Jack, who was lost on his adventures, and his sister and mother, who had divorced from his father when they were kittens. When he was fully grown, Kwazii was asked by a polar bear named Captain Barnacles to join his crew called the Octonauts, and Kwazii gladly accepted. Still, even with the undersea and land adventures he had, Kwazii still wanted more than he can bargain in his life. Until one day, he and the Octonauts moved to Sparkle Ocean and Disney Junior Island laid on it’s sparkling waters, where he met and made many new friends, Jake, Sofia, Miles, Catboy, and countless others, whom he had treasured more than anything, and received a magical ocean pearl bracelet that Ariel’s father gave him as a reward for saving Atlantica. With his new powers, Kwazii gained the responsibility to protect his friends, family, and all those who dwelt in his new home. So when the day came that the evil Hopper took everything Kwazii held dear, the brave pirate cat was faced with his biggest challenge yet. Kwazii sadly notes he already tried to give his own story a happy ending and he failed. He also notes that he isn’t a royal, a StoryKeeper, and a full-fledged Protector like Sofia, a pirate captain like Captain Jake, or a superhero in pajamas like Catboy. The Narrator reminds Kwazii that he is the hero of land, air, sea, and many other unseen worlds. Suddenly, the pendulum then turns into a man who is revealed to be the Narrator-- who built the Secret Library centuries ago and filled it with many books that remained unfinished, until Sofia came. The Narrator then reminds Kwazii that all he loves is in danger and only he can save them. However, he also explains that he must be willing to face this evil on his own and be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, and disappears. Encouraged by the Narrator, Kwazii decides to return to save his friends and family. He tells Aquamarina and Pearl that he must go alone to sneak unnoticed. However, he tells them to go back to Disney Junior Island and to Disney Junior Town to make sure their friends and the other residents are alright, and then to the DJC Treehouse to wait for him, but he warns them to stay away from the Disney Princesses’ castle. Both Aquamarina and Pearl wish him good luck as he leaves the library to save his friends and family. Reaching the castle, Kwazii uses several clever methods with his powers to sneak inside without even getting caught. First, he uses his aqua wings and combines his super speed so he swims faster to the passageway to Ariel’s room. He then enters Belle’s room with his shrinking ability. After that, he then uses his magic tracking to track down Catboy’s magic to find his friends and family in the tower. Whirlpool and Magic show up. After explaining what is going on, Kwazii turns into a dove with his animal transformation. After sending his two Terra Monsters to get help, Kwazii flies into the tower. He manages to break the spell Hopper cast on his friends and family thanks to using it to acquire the counter-spell with his spell casting magic to cast it, and with help from the others’ Terra Monsters, breaks Captain Hook and his crew, the Star Darlings, the Descendants, and the Disney Junior Club, and even Kwazii’s family out. When they get to the harbor, they board on the Mighty Colossus to escape. Captain Barnacles intends to get everyone to safety on Neverland before returning to retake Disney Junior Island, but Kwazii tells the captain he must stay, stating that "friends and family" isn't just those that stick to him, but also the entire island. Captain Barnacles agrees, but he still refuses to turn back because of the huge danger Hopper possesses. But Catboy sticks up for his mentor, stating he is willing to protect all their friends, families, and everyone else, even their worst enemies, from any threat. Kwazii sprouts out his aqua wings and flies off, Catboy sprouts out his wings of love to fly and follow Kwazii, then Sofia flies with them, Captain Jake lets Izzy turn the Mighty Colossus around as she throws pixie dust on him to make him fly, Sheriff Callie uses her lasso to fly and Doc climbs on, and Miles uses his jet boots to fly, and all seven of them fly back to the castle, with the rest of the Disney Junior Club and Kwazii’s family the following suit. Meanwhile, Hopper is seen telling the Jellyfish Soldiers that Disney Junior Island is finally theirs and declares that it’s time to rule the rest of land, including the other Disney Islands as well. When the Jelleyfish Soldiers march out onto the sea as the seven friends arrive back at the island and at the DJC Treehouse, Aquamarina and Pearl welcome back the seven DJC friends by checking on them. Kwazii is relieved to see both of his friends again and asks them how everyone in Disney Junior Town is, so Aquamarina says that they are all alright, except they are now under Hopper’s mind spell. Doc asks what they should do now, so Catboy comes up with an idea: after remembering how King Milo, Queen Kida, and Princess Kudas were trapped inside the ocean pearl bracelet’s three gems, they decide to trap Hopper inside it as well. All of them sneak inside the Disney Princesses’ castle to find Hopper planning to make his next conquest on another piece of land. Kwazii’s friends distract him (Hopper), Scroop, and Sinker and he (Kwazii) activates the ability, but Hopper snatches him by the tail, intent on dragging him inside with him. Sofia grabs Kwazii’s paw to save him, and Captain Jake, Catboy, Miles, Doc, and Sheriff Callie help her, but the force is too strong. The pirate cat’s paw and the princess' hand break apart, and Kwazii is sucked into the bracelet with Hopper. However, with Hopper trapped inside the ocean pearl bracelet, the effects of his magic get undone: the cursed barrier imprisoning the Atlanteans and Little Matey disappears; the people of Avalor and Disney Junior Island are freed from the mind control spell; and the Jellyfish Soldiers turn into cute and cuddly jellyfish pets that breathe underwater. Ribbon arrives with the rest of the cat family, then Catboy sees Sinker (now back in his cuttlefish form) and Scroop, and subdues them by caging Sinker and turning Scroop into stone. Captain Barnacles, Peso, and the rest of the Octonauts and the Disney Junior Club ask where Kwazii is. Captain Jake somberly tells them that he’s trapped in the ocean pearl bracelet with Hopper, to the Octonauts’ horror. Inside the bracelet, Kwazii is seen falling inside as symbols of the heroes who wore it before him pass by him until he lands softly on a teal colored flooring. Hopper appears before him with an evil smirk. Kwazii sees that he no longer has his bracelet on before trying to wish himself out of there, but sees that nothing has happened. Hopper quickly gains the upper hand on Kwazii and prepares to finish him off, but he (Kwazii) stands tall after seeing the spirits of the heroes who have helped him through his adventures. Seeing them encourages him to be brave and strong. With their support, he lets the bright light of goodness in his heart shine on Hopper, causing the evil grasshopper to dissolve into nothingness, destroying him permanently, and freeing Lord Fathom from his control. Truly grateful and guilt-ridden for what happened, Fathom thanks Kwazii and apologizes to him for everything he has done in the past. Meanwhile, Kwazii’s friends and family, the visiting Elena and her friends, the Terra Monsters, and the Atlanteans arrive at the castle. When Owlette reveals what has happened, Sofia says that she can cast a spell that Cedric taught her to save Kwazii but she’ll need to do it with everyone's help. After the spell is completed, Kwazii and Lord Fathom are free, but Fathom surrenders willingly to the Atlanteans and taken back to be incarcerated again, with Sinker following behind and then climbing onto his master’s shoulder. A relieved Ribbon hugs her brother, then Calico Jack, Mr. and Mrs. Cat, and Pearl join in. King Milo declares Kwazii Hero of the Elements, and he and the other Atlanteans award Kwazii his new aqua-colored uniform. Sofia gives Kwazii back his ocean pearl bracelet. Captain Barnacles thanks Sofia for his help in saving his lieutenant and Sofia replies that she couldn’t have done it without her friends as she joins Captain Jake, Sheriff Callie, Doc, Catboy, and Miles to give Kwazii a group hug and Captain Jake says that they are glad to have their leader and friend back and Miles was afraid that they would lose him, just like he (Kwazii) was afraid of losing either of them. With a smile and happy tears, Kwazii tells his friends that they’ll never lose each other again, because they are and always will be the Disney Junior Club, then they head out to start another celebration of his victory, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Magic Cleaning Brush * Transparent Power * Aqua Spiral * Water Pulse * Flower Power * Magic Vines * Mega Snowballs * Icicle Toss * Rainbow Magic * Circumhorizontal Arc Whip * Snowflake Stars * Enchanted Fire * Aqua Wings * Super Speed * Super Strength * Healing Power * Magic Rope * Freeze Breath * Magical Animal Communication * Lightning Snap * Levitation * Hydrokinesis * All super senses * Invisibility * Animal Transformation * Super Sonic Scream Songs * We’re Back and Better Than Ever! * Get Evil * For One and All * On Your/Me Own Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on PJ Robot Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes featuring Palace Pets Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Movies Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Season 36 images Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes focusing on Hopper Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 36 episodes Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes with lessons